Файл:TONES AND I - DANCE MONKEY (OFFICIAL VIDEO)
Описание 2nd single from debut EP 'The Kids Are Coming' due out August 30. https://smarturl.it/TKAC.preorder Tones And I - Dance Monkey - https://smarturl.it/DanceMonkey Directed by: Liam Kelly & Nick Kozakis Director of Photography: Carl Allison Produced by Visible Studios https://www.visiblestudios.com.au/ Don't forget to subscribe to my channel: http://smarturl.it/TonesAndI.YT Join the fan club: https://bit.ly/2tL6gAW Follow: https://www.tonesandi.com https://www.facebook.com/TONESANDI https://www.instagram.com/tonesandi Contact Management Worldwide: Lemon Tree Music Artists Only mgmt@tonesandi.com LYRICS: They say oh my god I see the way you shine Take your hands my dear and place them both in mine You know you stopped me dead while I was passing by And now I beg to see you dance just one more time Ohhh I See you see you seen you every time and oh my I, I like you style You, you make me make me make me wanna cry And now I beg to see you dance just one more time So they say Dance for me Dance for me Dance for me Oh oh oh I’ve never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me Move for me Move for me Eh eh eh And when you’re done i'll make you do it all again I said Oh my god I see you walking by Take my hands my dear and look me in my eyes Just like a monkey I’ve been dancing my whole life But you just beg to see me dance just one more time Ooh I See you see you seen you every time And oh my I, I like your style You, you make me make me make me wanna cry And now I beg to see you dance just one more time So they say Dance for me Dance for me Dance for me Oh oh oh I’ve never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me Move for me Move for me Eh eh eh And when you’re done i'll make you do it all again They say Dance for me Dance for me Dance for me Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh I’ve never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me Move for me Move for me Eh eh eh And when you’re done i'll make you do it all again Oooooo They say Dance for me Dance for me Dance for me Oh oh oh I’ve never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me Move for me Move for me Eh eh eh And when you’re done i'll make you do it all again They say Dance for me Dance for me Dance for me Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh I’ve never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me Move for me Move for me Eh eh eh And when you’re done i'll make you do it all again All again Категория:Видео